


Gentle Lover

by VanillaHorizon



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, Gentleness, Implied Sexual Content, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Interracial Relationship, One Shot, Pillow Talk, Rare Pairings, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Laying in bed together one night, Cassandra starts to wonder how Adaar is so gentle that he doesn't even leave her with so much as a bruise after their lovemaking sessions.(Rated mature for references to adult content)
Relationships: Male Adaar/Cassandra Pentaghast, Male Inquisitor/Cassandra Pentaghast
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Gentle Lover

**Author's Note:**

> I live for soft and gentle Adaar, so here's some soft and gentle Adaar. Enjoy! <3

One thing that Cassandra couldn't figure out was how such a large man could be so gentle.

From healing her wounds after a fight to pulling her close at night.

He was always careful, even in bed as she lay sprawled out under him.

Each thrust was thought out and precise.

He never hurt her, not even on accident, which honestly she had expected a few bruises or at least a little difficulty standing straight the following day, but it never came.

She came quite a lot though, especially on their first night, three times their first full night spent together to be exact.

"Adaar?" She managed to call his name a few minutes after they were finally cleaned up and curled up in bed together.

"Yes, dear?"

"I- when we're together," she trailed off, not knowing how exactly to put her thoughts into words.

He softly rubbed her back before pulling away enough to look her in the eyes.

She looked up at his face, only slightly lit by the dying embers in the fireplace.

"What is it?" His voice took on a tone of thinly veiled worry.

"Nothing bad, it's just that- well, you're a very large man."

"I try my best to keep you from hurting, have I been hurting you?" His voice was bordering on frantic as he drew his hand away from her hip.

She shook her head, "No, of course not, but that's just the thing, I fully expect it to at least leave me sore come morning, but there's never even so much as a bruise from our lovemaking."

Adaar looked at her with a confused expression for a few moments as silence settled around them.

"You want to hurt?" He couldn't quite comprehend what she meant by what she was saying.

"Not really, I just- this is very embarrassing, please forget I mentioned anything."

She promptly rolled over to face away from him, in an attempt to hide the blush creeping up her neck and face.

Adaar scooted closer and wrapped an arm around her torso, planting a small kiss on her neck in the process.

"If you would like I can stop doing it."

"Stop doing what?" She questioned.

"I use my magic while we're in bed to keep you from having bruises or being sore, I can stop if you want me to."

Cassandra abruptly turned around to face him.

"You've been- how come I've never noticed?"

"You're usually too preoccupied trying not to start squealing like a nug on fire to notice."

If he didn't know better he could've sworn that she had started to pout.

"So would you like me to stop doing it?" He asked.

"Please, at least for one night- I'm not made of porcelain and you won't break me."

Adaar nodded and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"First thing in the morning?"

"Go to sleep, Adaar."

"Yes, dear."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm like two seconds away from ordering some juggling scarves so I can learn to juggle. I mean it's a pretty weird skill, but it'd be something I could probably learn to do relatively easily.   
> It's either that or take up woodworking, but that's a much more expensive skill to learn.  
> I already know how to do all kinds of other weird things, so why not just add to the list.


End file.
